


Get your skates on.

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mystrade Advent Calendar 2017, Young Greg, Young Mycroft, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: Part of @mystrade-advent-calendar on tumblr! I can't wait to see everyone's submissions and I hope you enjoy :)





	Get your skates on.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @mystrade-advent-calendar on tumblr! I can't wait to see everyone's submissions and I hope you enjoy :)

Mycroft's legs kept going in opposite directions as he clung to the barrier for dear life. So far he had made it around the small ice rink once in the space of an hour. 

"This is ridiculous," he angrily uttered to himself "Whoever thought ice skating was a so-called 'great Christmas tradition' is a barbaric idiot." He wobbled slightly and continued to grip onto the barrier, this was the last time he was going around the ice rink.

But there was a small problem...

He was almost coming up to the halfway point and he had to skate in the one direction. There was no going back. 

Mycroft- assuming from when he found himself at this point last time- guessed that it would take him about twenty minutes of careful treading to get back to the exit. 

He glanced up for a moment and saw his parents in the bar that over looked the rink. They were drinking themselves silly with mugful after mugful of mulled wine while 'last christmas' blared over the speakers in the bar and around the ice rink. Mycroft let out a sigh and slowly moved forward. 

"You look petrified...it's hilarious..." Sherlock quickly zoomed past, he skated almost effortlessly around the rink, just as fast as a professional skater. He had been around the rink at least thirty times, occasionally slowing down slightly to perform a spin or just to be a showoff. 

Mycroft growled under his breath as he watched his brother skate off. He lost his footing slightly and his ankles were bending in opposite directions, he knew he was about to hit the freezing ice and Mycroft prepared himself for the fall. 

But it never arrived. 

Instead of coming face to face with ice, Mycroft found himself looking at a man around his age who was wearing a woolly scarf and hat with gloves to match "Are you alright?" The person asked and Mycroft nodded, unable to utter out a sentence as he steadied himself. The man smiled "Good! For a second there I thought you were going to slip. I'm Greg." He took off his gloves, stuffing them into his pockets before holding out his hand for Mycroft to shake. 

"M-Mycroft." 

"Do you need some help, Mycroft?" Greg asked with a cheeky grin, he already knew what the answer was going to be. 

Mycroft nodded, too lost for words. He had never heard his name leave someone's mouth so beautifully before. Greg's smile was infectious and Mycroft's cheeks became numb from the mixture of the cold and from smiling so much. "It's easy," Greg assured "You've got to have a bit of confidence in yourself." 

Mycroft nodded and slowly let go of the barrier, now he was just standing still beside it. "Okay, good start," Greg chuckled "Now move your legs." 

"Okay..." Mycroft spoke, mainly to himself, and moved slightly. His legs almost gave way again and if Greg wasn't there to catch him, Mycroft would have hit the ice. 

"I've got you," Greg smiled and propped Mycroft back up again, their noses almost bumping. "Here," Greg extended both his hands, they were tinged pink with the cold "I'll help you around." 

Mycroft slipped his hands into Greg's, they were frozen. The coldness from Greg's hands made Mycroft's hands tingle and the heat from Mycroft's hands made Greg's hands tingle. They both felt it because they both looked at each other with a shy smile. "Don't let go!" Mycroft practically pleaded as they both started to move. 

"I won't," Greg softly reassured "I've got you." Greg proudly smiled seeing Mycroft getting the hang of ice skating, it even looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. "Okay, I'm going to let go of one hand alright? You're getting the hang of it but I'll be here if you need me." Mycroft wobbled a bit as Greg slowly pulled his hand away but quickly composed himself. Greg's other hand was almost turning blue because Mycroft was holding onto it so tight. 

"I...I'm doing it!" Mycroft breathed out with a large smile of disbelief. 

"Yeah you are!" Greg encouraged and stopped when they arrived at the exit "Here you go..." 

Mycroft looked at the exit and then back to Greg "Can we go around one more time?" 

\---

After over a dozen more trips around the rink Mycroft eventually got off the ice with Greg. "Let me but you a hot chocolate as a thanks," Mycroft smiled "I appreciate you helping me." 

Greg nodded and grabbed a table while Mycroft grabbed the drinks. The two sat in a quiet corner, they could still see the rink outside and the people zooming around on it, Sherlock being one of them. Greg wrapped his hands around the mug and absorbed the warmth from it before drinking the liquid inside. 

He let out a content sigh as the hot chocolate warmed his insides. Greg placed down the mug, looking at Mycroft with a smile as he did "I take it you don't skate much?" Greg asked, chucking. 

Mycroft smiled and shook his head "Heavens no! But I think my opinion on the sport is slowly changing thanks to you..." he trailed off. 

"Do you want to go around a few more times after we finish our drinks?" Greg asked "I don't have to be home for a few more hours yet."

"My parents will attempt to drink the bar dry, so I've got a few hours to spare too." Mycroft took a small sip of the hot chocolate "I assume from your age that you're at university, yes?" 

Greg nodded "Yeah, studying to join the police. What about you? I hope I'm not being rude in saying this but you look like the sort of person who means business...that or world domination." 

Mycroft let out a loud laugh and Greg laughed along with him "No, no! I'm studying politics but I'll take your comments as a compliment." 

The two chatted away until their mugs were empty. They grabbed their skates and laced them up, Greg helped Mycroft to the ice as he wasn't quite used to walking in them. The two paused at the entrance, music still blaring through the speakers only this time it was the ultimate Christmas cliché classic 'All I want for Christmas is you.' 

The two bashfully blushed and stole glances from one another. Greg bit down on his lip and was about to say something before a flash of green and white dangling above them caught his eye. 

Mistletoe. 

How typical. One of the most romantic songs at Christmas mixed with the plant that encourages you to kiss another. 

Mycroft followed Greg's gaze and went wide eyed seeing the sprig hanging above them.

Mycroft eyes almost fell out of his head when he felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. He turned to Greg who was biting down on his bottom lip to refrain himself from smiling too much "Shall we?" Greg asked, referring to the ice in front of them. 

"Yes," Mycroft laced his fingers between Greg's "We shall."


End file.
